An Espada's New Life
by LE-MALEM
Summary: The summary is on the prologue. Please read it it's my 1st story, I'm a Tunisian fan of Bleach and other animes/mangas and I decided to write this fanfiction.
1. An Accidental Trip

**An Espada's New Life**

Chapter I: An Accidental Trip

Prologue: _After Aizen's defeat versus Ichigo, everything was back to normal, and Espadas were not being created anymore. Just mere and weak Hollows came to Earth menacing it, but they were quickly dispatched by Ichigo or other Shinigamis. However, our heroes have forgotten about one matter. Its name: Neliel Tu Oderschvank, the Espada's only survivor of the war. Our story happens just after the Fake Karakura Town War._

"What is this?" a little girl with a wierd accent said, "It's too dark, too quiet. I can't even hear my heart beatings. I'm afraid. Dondochakka, Pesche, get me out of here please…" And the girl faded out.

It was a calm day in Karakura Town; the sun was shining like ever, but Ichigo isn't waking up easily. "GOOD MORNING, ICHIGOOOOO" said Isshin, preparing a kick on his lazy son's face, but like every time, he unconsciously dodges it making his father smash the wall. "(Yawning), stop being so noisy old geezer" said Ichigo. As soon as he woke up, he went downstairs, took a toast and went to school with full speed after saying "Goodbye everybody."

The little girl woke up in a street of Karakura Town; she had green clothes and a damaged mask on her head. She has a red band over her nose and green blue hair. "Where am I?" She said unknowingly. As soon as she walked the first thing she noticed was the bright sun over her head, "I never saw this before, a shiny circle that emits shiny rays, this is for sure not Hueco Mundo." She said blinded by the sun rays. She walked hazardously, watching the buildings around her. She was fascinated by the view: Lots of merry people around her, lots of smiles and lots of joy. She haven't seen this in her world, where darkness and cold and snow-white desert are dominating, and all you can see is the screams of Hollows and dead souls being devoured. As soon as she remembered this awful scene, she cried and ran away aimlessly. No one is seeing her for being an Arrancar, nobody could see this little child crying, remembering unbelievable horrors from back there. When she stopped crying, she found herself in a park, the view of the grass was beautiful to the eye, there were trees and lampaders everywhere. As soon as she layed on the grass, she said "So soft and tingly, unlike the dirty and cold sand of Hueco Mundo." A man was yelling in the park: "Lollipops! Lollipops! Come and taste my fresh and good lollipops!" As soon as he yelled the "magic words", all kids were rampaging on him, yelling, screaming, shouting…The little child was wondering what the commotion was about. She walked to the stall, she saw the kids eating multicolored lollipops. She was drooling in front of them but nobody could see her. She was thinking: "Maybe if I took one, it will no cause any harm, because I'm hungry." She took one lollipop from the stall, but the stall owner saw only the lollipop flying in the air, his skin went all white and screamed: "A GHOST." And he ran away, tripping like crazy.

The Arrancar was staring at the lollipop. That was the first time she saw something that has many swirls and joyful colors. She put it on her mouth. Her eyes went shiny: "Delicious!!!" she said, and she continued walking, lollipop in the mouth. In the park, there are also Karin and her friends playing soccer because the field was again occupied by Junior High school guys. They sighed:

"I wish that Toshiro dude was here again to kick them out of the field like the other time" said Glasses dude.

"Why do we have to train in such a small place?" said Afro dude.

"Shut up!! All of you…" said Karin, but she was interrupted by the sight of the Arrancar child. "D-D-Did you see that child, she's walking alone here?" said Karin, astonished.

"What are you talking about Kurosaki?" said Glasses dude, "What child? You must be hallucinating again." As soon as he said that, Kurosaki's punched him hard "Ow, what's that for? I'm telling the truth."

Karin thinks: "_Maybe it is a lost spirit." _And she went saying "I'll be right back."

"Hey you, little child, over here" Karin said.

"Are you talking to me?" the child replied.

"Is there anyone else here?" Karin asked, "What are you? What are you doing here?"

"You mean you can actually see me?" the child asked again

"Huh? No one can see you? Then you must be a lost spirit." Karin yelled

"No I'm not a spirit, I'm an Arrancar, a being that came from the place where Hollows live, Hueco Mundo, see that mask? That's a hollow mask and my name is-" Karin was panicked when she heard that a Hollow is in front of her, her eyes went crazy.

_A hollow that can talk, is in front of me? What should I do? Hollows must be eliminated to preserve peace on Earth._

She took her soccerball and shot it, the ball damaged Nel's head really hard. "Ow, what was that for?" Nel asked, with a pain in the head.

"Shut up and die you monster!!!" yelled Karin shooting the ball again, but Nel's mask eyes glowed and a barrier protected Nel which made the ball rebound to Karin's head knocking her unconscious. Nel cried a lot, unknowing what to do; she started running and running aimlessly, crying from Karin's harsh words, but she bumped a person that she didn't saw.

"Excuse me…" she said, when she saw him, she saw a guy with orange hair and quite a stature and he also saw her.

"No, excuse me for being care-" Ichigo said but was interrupted.

"I----I----ITYUGO!!!" yelled Nel with sonido headbutting him.

"B-but who are you?" asked Ichigo, having a pain in the stomach. He looked at her carefully and yelled "NEL, by the Gods, what are you doing here?"

"I'll explain later, but please there is a girl unconscious in grassy field, come with me, we should help her…"

"Eh? Ok, I'll follow you, lead the way…" said Ichigo

And they went to the park…

End of Chapter I

**I do not own Bleach, this is a fan based fanfiction created by me and that's my first try so don't be too harsh please, thanks for all.**


	2. Misunderstandings and Clearances

**An Espada's New Life**

_Ladies and gentelmen, visitors or members, thank you all for seeing the first chapter of my first story. I'm glad that there were attentioned people around you and I'm happy that I've done something useful. I'm sorry for being late in posting this chapter because I was thinking of the events. Now enjoy the second chapter._

Chapter II: Misunderstandings and Clearances

"Quickly, this way Itsyugo…" Nel screamed

"Would you stop calling me that? I mean we're not in a hurry." Ichigo replied

As they arrived, they noticed a girl lying on the grass, unconscious. Ichigo glared at the girl and knew her. He yelled: "KARIN!!!" As he's approaching, a Hollow appeared out of no where, screaming. Suddenly, Karin woke up, turned her head and saw the Hollow. She faded as soon as she saw him, but not completely, because she saw Ichigo fending the Hollow in two.

"Don't you DARE lay a finger on Karin!!!" he shouted

"I-Ichigo…" Karin called with a feeble voice, he approached her along with Nel, but as soon as she saw her, she said: "Y-You m-monster…" She lost consciousness after she muttered these words. Ichigo was glaring at Nel: "Nel, do you know my sister?" Nel shaked her head saying: "No Itsyugo, but she started hitting me with her round thing and I felt lots of pain in my head, but when I opened my eyes, I found her out cold."

"Hmmmmmmmm…" Ichigo was muttering, still staring at Nel "Let's go to my place, we'll talk there."

Ichigo carried Karin and went with Nel home. Isshin was stoned from the view of his knocked-out daughter. He was like a crybaby when Ichigo told him to calm down and to let her rest for a little, but Isshin noticed Nel entering too, but he didn't budge.

At Ichigo's room, Nel was looking wierdly at Ichigo's stuff: There were pictures, a closet and a bed with a lion pulshie laying on it.

"Sooooo, Nel…" Ichigo started "How do you explain that Karin was out cold after seeing you?"

"I swear to you Itsyugo I did nothing" Nel started crying "All I did is that I told her the truth about me being an Arrancar and an evolved form of Hollows and she started hitting me. Uaaaahhhh"

"Ok…Ok stop crying, its ok now" the orange head said "_But I wonder how Karin was knocked out just after seeing Nel" _As he was thinking, Nel's mask glew a little. _"Now I remember, when Nel's mask glows, she emits power enough to do an attack, but how is it activated? Perhaps when Nel is in danger, it acts like a sort of auto defensive mechanism that keeps away Nel from harm_, say Nel, have you noticed something strange about yourself lately?"

"No…I'm all fine" Nel answered with a headshake.

"Ok. Now we are going to talk seriously, but after I make you visit a friend of mine…"

"Sweet, is he cool and funny?" Nel asked

"Maybe, Maybe not, now let's go" Ichigo answered sighing. He carried Nel, transformed into a Shinigami and shunpoed to Urahara Shop.

Ururu was there doing her duties as cleaning but as soon as Ichigo and Nel arrived, her eyes' color changed.

"Hollows…Must…Be…Eliminated…" And as soon as she said that, she attacked Nel, but Ichigo intercepted her.

"Hey Ururu!!!" Ichigo screamed "Snap out of it she's my friend, our ally." He hit her with a slap that awoken her.

"Huh? Kurosaki-san. Excuse me it was you, my Hollow senses were tingling high and I couldn't control myself." Her face turned red of embarrassment and she went inside. Urahara was sitting, waiting for the Substitue Shinigami to come in, but he was surprised of the Arrancar's company.

"So, did you want something Kurosaki-san?" Urahara began speaking

"Yes, have you opened Garganta recently" Ichigo asked

"Huh? No, not after the Fake Karakura Town War ended." Urahara answered briefly.

"O-K, so Nel, how do you explain this?"

"If I tell you, Itsyugo, it's gonna be a veeeryyyy looonnng stooorryyyy"

"We got our time, just tell us…"

End of Chapter II

**Next Chapter, Chapter III : Flashback and Solutions.**


	3. Flashback and Predictions

**An Espada's New Life**

_Ladies and gentelmen, visitors or members, I'm sorry that the second chapter was short and vague I'll improve by that time._

Chapter III: Flashback and Predictions

"My name is Nel Tu. I'm an Ex-3rd Espada of Hueco Mundo. After Aizen's defeat, my fraccion and I were wandering in Hueco Mundo, playing Eternal Tag…"

"Heh!" Ichigo interrupted "That game again?"

"Will you please stop Kurosaki-san" Urahara yelled anxiously "May you please continue, little one?"

"As I was saying, we were playing, but I was bored, I proposed that we play something else, but Pesche and Dondochaka didn't know about other games. I cried a lot and got separated from my partners, when suddenly, a GIANT MOUTH opened in the sky and pulled me to a dark place, then when I woke up I was in Itsyugo's world, and the rest is as Itsyugo knows."

"Hmmmmm…" Urahara mumbled then asked "Did you open a Garganta intentionally?"

"What's a Garganta" Nel asked

"You are an Ex-Espada and you don't know what a Garganta is?" Urahara was astonished when he asked this question. He was sure that all Arrancar, Espada and few high class Hollows can open Garganta.

"Well actually," Ichigo suddenly spoke "I perhaps know why Nel don't know about Garganta. It's because of Nnoitora bashing and slashing your head when you were Espada, right?"

"That's an excellent deduction, Kurosaki-san, you grow intelligent by the days" Urahara was impressed. He didn't know what Nel was into.

"Then if you didn't open Garganta, then…" Urahara asked when thinking "Another Arrancar in here opened it, right?"

"Hééééééh?" Ichigo and Nel shouted surprised, then Ichigo regain his breath and asked "If this "Arrancar" is the one who opened Garganta then why we can't say it was Dondochaka or Pesche?"

"I think that Nel told us that they got separated after a quarrel so there is no way that a Garganta was opened by them" Urahara suggested but asked "But the problem is : If it was an Arrancar, he will be discovered by Soul Society, wouldn't he?"

"I guess you're right." Ichigo concurred, then he told Urahara "Can you open a gate to Seireitei? I would speak to the Captain Commander about Nel and the Arrancar, and open an investigation in Karakura Town."

"Are you sure?" Urahara asked with a worried accent

"I'm positive, I mean Nel helped me and this is the least I could do for her. I will find that Arrancar and stop him from doing damage to anyone that is dear to me" Ichigo was serious than ever.

"Fine then, follow me, the gate to Seireitei should be prepared now."

"What is going to happen to me Itsuygo?" Nel asked unknowingly

"Well, we're gonna meet more people" Ichigo sighed

"YAY, more people" Nel was happy, she would never meet anyone that share her solitude in Hueco Mundo, except maybe for her companions.

As soon as the gate was prepared, Ichigo and Nel crossed it to Soul Society.

Ichigo was thinking "_Urahara is right, Captain Commander Yamamoto is strict and follows the rules of the Soul Society like anyone else, but I must find something, think Ichigo, think…"_

He went to the 13th division along with Nel, hidden under his Shinigami's cape. He was meeting an old friend of his, Rukia.

"So, Ichigo…" Rukia said "What's the purpose of your visit?"

"Can't talk now" Ichigo answered briefly and then asked "Could you bring Renji along with you and meet me at 1st division HQ?"

"1st division?" Rukia yelled "But why?"

"Don't have time to answer, you'll understand as soon as we get there." Ichigo simply replied

"_What is so important for Ichigo right now" _Rukia was thinking "Ok, but I don't know if this is a good idea or not"

"Thanks so much, Rukia" he said hugging her rapidly and he shunpoed to the 1st division headquaters.

The Captain Commander Yamamoto was on a meeting with his Captains; suddenly his vice-captain came close to him and murmured "Captain Commander, the Substitue Shinigami, 6th division Vice-Captain Abarai and 13th division Shinigami Rukia require the permission to enter." Yamamoto was neutral, even if he didn't expect a visit from the "Hero" of the Fake Karakura War, accepting that fact, he said "Accorded, they can enter"

"As you wish" said his vice-captain

The doors opened and Ichigo, Abarai and Rukia entered:

"My salutations to everyone present here in this meeting" Abarai said polietly

"Welcome, Substitute Shinigami, what is the goal from your presence?"

"Well actually…" He revealed Nel under his Shinigami cape who got out yelling "What the hell, Itsyugo? You're nuts"

Everybody was halted, swords in hands, and the Captain Commander's eyes widenend from what he saw : "Ichigo Kurosaki, who is this abomination?" He pointed at the Arrancar.

"Me? Who are you calling abomination, old man? I'm little Arrancar Nel Tu and-" Ichigo shutted her mouth with her hands and told her to behave and remain silent, but the other captains still en garde with their zanpakutos in hand, but Abarai and Rukia didn't budge, in opposite, they said surprisingly: "NEL, I can't belive it! How did you make it through here? I-"

"SILENCE" Yamamoto barked "Ichigo Kurosaki, what is an Arrancar doing in our presence?"

"This Arrancar is unlike our enemies. She's an acquitance for me and-"

"But she's an enemy to us" Byakuya interrupted "And enemies should be eliminated"

"Nii-sama, but we don't know the reason why Ichigo brought it here too" Rukia said

"Everybody, please listen to me carefully…"

What will be Yamamoto's decision ? And who is the other Arrancar alive ?

**Next Ch****apter: Decisions and Surprises**

**Guess who is the Arrancar alive by PMing me or by reviewing my fanfiction, thanks for all, I do not own Bleach or anything done by Bleach's artists, this is a non-profit made fanfiction, please support the official releases.  
**


End file.
